Right In Your Lap
by slashburd
Summary: Miz's bachelor party turns out to be a more eventful weekend than expected. Quite a long fic but I think it'll be worth the read : Lots of M/M slash and smut, please don't read if it offends.


**Title: Right In Your Lap**

**Rating: R / M / 18+**

**Pairing: Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase Jr**

**Warnings: Lots of M/M slash smut, if it offends, please don't read. Some swearing.**

**Summary: Miz's bachelor party turns out to be a more eventful weekend than expected.**

**Disclaimer:I don't know any of this to be true, its a total work of fiction. I do not own any of the characters within the story.**

**Author Notes: My first Codiasi fic, all reads and reviews/feedback welcome. It is a bit of an epic one as most of mine are but I think it's an ok read if you grab a coffee and get settled. Enjoy :)**

*

"More shots guys, more shots!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miz's voice was getting progressively louder with every tray of neat alcohol that arrived at the table. Most of them were feeling the drinks now, some more buzzed than others and some now more blasted than buzzed.

"C'mon guys, last one to finish theirs has to buy the next round!"

The sambuca shots were burning Teddy's throat now and there was no way he could drink another. He wished that he was just kicking back with a cool Miller, some football on the TV and wearing his cotton lounge pants. However, here he was, trussed up like an ass in some designer t-shirt that Cody had sworn looked "the bomb.... honestly!" on him, drinking some crazy liquor that tasted like the devil had drunk it and pissed it back once already and was in some sleazy hostess club that was way below the limited classiness of Hooters.

Miz was getting married and here was Teddy on some crazy bachelor party with the groom-to-be, some guys from the rosters and far too many of Miz's frat-boy party friends from way back when.

The weekend had started off well. Flights were on time, nobody had as yet been arrested and they'd made it as far as the main strip of clubs and bars. Everywhere was letting them in VIP, lots of free drinks thrown their way by knowing bar owners but that wasn't enough. According to Miz, it was only right that on his last night of freedom he get to pick where they went. Little did the drinking party know that he'd decided on the seediest lap-dancing joint in the state, let alone the country.

Teddy had slipped back onto his chair and sipped the beer he'd been passed, trying to avoid drinking any more of the endless supply of shots that kept coming his way. Every other one he'd had forced into his hand he'd either tipped away when no-one was looking or passed it to Morrison, who for a slight man was one hell of a drinker. The beer cooled the sting of the raw patch on the back of his throat, and for a moment he imagined the three best things in his life: his DVR, his double fridge and the massive corner couch that was almost shaped to his body he spent that much time on it.

"Teddy, man, what you doing getting Morrison so drunk, you want in those tight jeans later?"

The question was accompanied by a friendly slap on the back. Cena had just seen Teddy push his untouched glass of pink fluid across to Morrison and wasn't going to waste any time getting one of his jokes in.

"Relax man, we've all been there. Literally."

The sound of his belly laugh and Randy sniggering away trying to swallow a mouthful of whatever he was drinking made Teddy roll his eyes.

"John, you know that's not my thing......... I'm sick of telling you, both of you."

"Awww c'mon Teddy, I'm only ribbin' you a little. Besides, the guy's so girly it'd be like doin' a chick anyway. He likes it from behind so you could always imagine it was some movie star or somethin'....... whatever floats your boat, pretty little rich boy!"

Another manly backslap followed and John turned back to Randy who was animatedly talking to Cody about the fact that one of Miz's friends had just said that he was a fag.

"Randy, give me one good reason that I shouldn't go over there and kick his ass!"

"Codes, calm down. The drunken idiot was probably seeing what reaction he'd get if he made a move on you later."

"But I don't look like a fag, I wore a shirt and everything!"

John interrupted.

"Cody, man, I gotta tell you, that shirt is so tight I can almost make you hulk outta it by tugging the collar. You're rocking it but it is kinda.........well........gay for a dress shirt."

The pout formed on Cody's lips that seemed to suit him so well whether he was angry, happy or horny. Teddy shook his head and smiled. Watching the biggest drama queen on the roster having a tantrum and being stopped dead in his tracks by John Cena giving him fashion advice was, well, priceless. If only the fans could see them now.

"Look, _big and tall_, you're only jealous. I'm gorgeous in whatever I wear."

"Codes, you're the prettiest 'lil thing in the business but I like my man to be a man. I couldn't let you jump on top of me when all you'd be thinking about is telling me all 'bout the thread count of the sheets, y'know. Now me and Randy, when I get him back to that hotel there's only one............"

"John, frankly, what you two old men get up to is of no interest to me. And for the record, Egyptian cotton is _the bomb_. Washes well too."

With a wink he turned to Teddy to seek more suitable conversation, redirecting his attentions away from the older men who continually outsmarted him.

"Hey Teddy, see anything you like in here tonight, that dry spell has gotta go, you're getting so..... tame."

Teddy blushed. His love life was the subject of much amusement in the locker room. For starters he hadn't screwed any of the Diva's which automatically raised eyebrows. His last girlfriend hadn't been around long, dumping him at a little over 4 months and there had been nothing and nobody since. As far as the guys were concerned he might as well have taken the vow and slapped a collar on, swinging rosary beads as he went.

"Cody, you know I don't do the ring rat circuit like some of the guys. I want more than that. Besides which, you're not exactly on a roll yourself are you?"

A scowl spread across Cody's face and for a moment Teddy thought he might have overstepped the mark but Cody couldn't keep it up for long. He shook his head and smiled at Teddy.

"Well I suppose that my standards are a little higher these days. Anyway, I've got someone in my sights and I'm just waiting for the right moment."

With this there was a colour in Cody's cheeks, turning his pale skin to a rosebud pink. A simultaneous "Ooooooooooooooooo" from John and Randy made that blush deepen.

"Awwww Codes, who are you crushing for? You can tell Uncle Randy, even sit on my knee while you do if you wanna. We can just sit and chat and see what comes up."

John slapped Randy's leg, giving him a warning look to leave Cody alone. They'd both been there themselves when that bit of aftershow fun had turned into something more serious. If it hadn't then they wouldn't be together now. Randy smiled and nodded, acknowledging the fact that he should leave it alone. He reached over and put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Codes, I hope you get what you want. Anyone we know? Can put in a good word for you if you like?"

Teddy had been only half listening to the conversation, thinking about how he had been a little lonely this last few months. Looking up he met Cody's gaze, those ocean blue eyes twinkling in the lights that reflected off the discoball that revolved overhead. Without looking away he listened for the reply, ready to offer some words of encouragement.

"He doesn't even know I exist. I don't know if there's any chance, he's not.....well...into me I don't think."

Cody never looked away, the corners of his eyes turning down a little as the gentle sadness of his feelings played out on them. Teddy smiled at him, feeling the hairs begin to prickle on the back of his neck. He slid his hand around to try and cover the feeling up, as if everyone in the building could feel the tiny dirty-blonde hairs standing on end.

"How could he not be interested in you Cody? You're a fun guy, handsome as hell and a real nice person to be around. He'd be mad not to be interested. Jeez, is it me or did that sound a little gay?"

All three men's eyes were fixed on Teddy, hardly believing they'd heard either part of what had just come out of his mouth correctly. However, Teddy was busy emptying his glass and hopped off his bar stool. "Drinks anyone?"

Taking a babbled drinks order Teddy headed off towards the bar while John and Randy broke the silence with some random chitchat about their upcoming match and Cody pretended to listen, nodding at all the right junctures.

He couldn't take his eyes off Teddy who was now leant over the bar ordering the drinks from the scantily clad blonde woman serving him. She'd reached over and tousled his hair as she listened to his order and Cody closed his eyes just for a second and imagined that sweet southern drawl that she was being treated to. He imagined hearing it in his ear just as he'd done a thousand times before. Sweetly dripped promises of love and passion that had fuelled some of the fantasies he'd had about Teddy for so long.

A shove in the back from John soon broke the trance he was fast falling into.

"When are you gonna tell him Codes, isn't it about time you 'fessed up. We think he digs you too."

"You heard him John, he's not gay. He's never been with anyone here, not the guys or the divas. I don't stand a chance."

Randy looked at the figure at the bar as Teddy looked back over his shoulder and smiled at them, not really noticing the three fixed stares boring into him.

"Cody, I've sure as hell got a way to find out. You in? It's nothing too bad, just a bit of investigating."

Cody wasn't sure that he should be doing this. If Teddy didn't kick with that foot, well he'd have to carry on just being friends with him as they'd always been. However the curiosity got the better of him as he'd always wondered whether or not Teddy might at least have a bi side. He was all too aware that that was more likely wishful thinking on his part.

"C'mere Cody, we'll figure it out."

~x~

Teddy came back with a tray bearing the beers and another round of shots which he dropped off with Miz, palming his to Morrison as he passed. Putting the tray down on their table he reached for his Miller and took a long gulp. He was just about to hop up on his stool again when a hand pressed itself down onto his shoulder. Turning round he found himself face to face with a tall, attractive brunette woman who was wearing a barely there dress and high heels.

"Well hey there handsome. How you doing tonight?"

She spoke in a soft low voice, leaning in towards his ear to be heard over the music.

"I'm good thanks ma'am. Can I help you?"

"You sure can stud, why don't you take a walk with me over here a while...."

She gestured towards a banquette seating area surrounded by a gauzy curtain.

"Oh no ma'am, I'm not really here for that sort of …....... thing."

Smiling sweetly at him she whispered again.

"Don't worry hunny, I won't hurt you. Besides which, you're good buddies here have already made the deal for you. Happy Birthday sugar plum."

She ran her hand down his muscular arm and took him by the hand, leading him away.

Teddy's eyes widened and he stared at his three friends with a mixture of panic and anger. He was so caught up by pleading for an explanation or rescue with his eyes that before he realised she was sweeping the curtain around behind her and pushing him gently onto the seating.

The music seemed louder where they were, a slow beat that she began to move to. Running her hands along the sides of her body she leaned over and put her hands on either side of Teddy's head, bringing her more than amply enhanced cleavage right up to his eye level. Purring into his ear she pulled away and turned around, sticking her ass out and shaking it in front of his face.

Teddy was mortified. He didn't want to be here with some random woman, in fact some random _paid_ woman trying to get him worked up. She was rolling her hips and making all the right moves but Teddy was frozen with an emotion that was just short of terror.

He'd watched the frat guys and Miz come over here one by one as the night had dragged on, all of them getting their hands slapped away for trying their luck with any and all of the women who they'd paid to dance for them. Teddy's hands were well under control and he planned for them to remain that way.

She continued gyrating and Teddy continued to look at anything and everything apart from her. He caught sight of her hands going for the hem of her dress and she started to lift it, shaking her hips lazily as she shuffled it up.

Barging past her Teddy could only muster a muttered "Sorry." and he headed back towards the table he'd been happily perched at some minutes earlier.

Swigging around half of his beer in one go he glared at the the men who had set him up. Randy had a devilish looking smile across his face.

"Randy, this is not fucking funny. What were you idiots playing at?"

"Relax Tedster, we only wanted you to have little fun tonight, but that sure as hell didn't look like the fun we thought it'd be for you. Since your girl went we just thought you might like a little....errm.....company."

John had spoken up in defence of their actions, or more accurately, Randy's plan.

"Look, its just not my thing. I'm sorry you wasted your money but if you'd bothered to ask......"

His words trailed off as he sunk some more of the beer, shaking his head as he eventually reached the bottom of the glass.

"Look guys, I'm gonna head back to the hotel. This isn't my scene and that _really _wasn't my scene. Will you tell Mike I'm sorry and that I'll see him at breakfast."

"Awww Teddy, don't be like that, we only did it cos we thought you might like it."

Randy's words did nothing to lessen Teddy's intentions to depart; little did Teddy know how far he'd gone towards proving Randy right and making the $50 investment worthwhile.

"I'm out guys, I'll catch you back at the hotel. Here's your money back, try and spend it more wisely next time fellas."

Teddy threw some notes on the table. As he turned to walk away he heard Cody telling him to wait.

"Teddy, I'll ride back with you, I've had enough of this place anyway. Its full of bitter old queens and hookers, typical Miz territory!"

"Sure Codes, I can shove you out in the road to stop the cabs."

Teddy chuckled and as he walked away Cody fell in step beside him.

~x~

The cab ride was pretty uneventful. Both of them were glad of the fresh air and to get out of the dingy club. It certainly hadn't been to either of their liking. Bed and sleep was the far more appealing option to Teddy at least.

They arrived at the hotel and Cody paid the driver. They went into the entrance to get their room keys from reception and Teddy headed towards the vending machines to grab some sodas. He knew he'd need them to help him get over the amount he'd drunk over the course of the evening.

As they waited for the elevator together a silence fell between them that was a little awkward.

"So, not a great night."

Teddy shook his head and sighed.

"Not really Codes. I've had better. But hey, I wanted to come and make sure that Maryse is going to make an honest woman of Miz."

The laughter they shared broke the ice a little and as it arrived Teddy swept his arm towards the opening doors.

"After you."

"Naw, you first man. Age before beauty isn't it?"

Cody shoved Teddy gently and watched as he stumbled into the elevator, the drink had obviously gotten to his balance a little.

Both men laughed and Teddy pressed the button for the 9th floor that they were all staying on.

"You trying to say I'm old?"

Teddy mocked a frown and poked his bottom lip out.

"Awww Teddles, I'm not saying that at all. What I am saying is that you may be old and maybe even a little hot but lets face it, I'm more beautiful than you."

After spending a second wondering whether or not Cody meant what he was saying Teddy erupted into a fit of giggles and Cody was laughing so hard the tears welled in his eyes.

Teddy shook his head, tutting as he did. The elevator arrived at its destination and both men got out. Their rooms were at the end of the corridor and as they walked down there was smirking and play punches to each other's arms that they both felt oddly compelled to do.

Reaching Cody's door they stopped and Cody slotted his key card into the door, swinging it open and turning on the lights.

Teddy stood there awkwardly. They hadn't said goodnight but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He turned his body to walk away when he heard Cody speak.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Teddy didn't realise that he'd been invited.

"Well, er, yeah, sure. I thought you wanted, no _needed_, your beauty sleep."

Cody raised an eyebrow and went about kicking his shoes off, padding barefoot back around the room.

"Naww, I just want one of your sodas so I don't have to pay the mini bar prices."

Teddy smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him. He slumped down in the chair nearest the window as Cody grabbed two glasses and flicked the TV on, skipping until he found the music channel.

Teddy poured the drinks out, and Cody sat opposite to him on the end of the bed.

"So, you didn't dig the lap-dance Randy bought you."

Teddy shook his head and stared at Cody.

"Its just not my thing. I don't get turned on by some bimbo shaking it all up in my face. What about you, do you guys do that sort of thing?"

Cody rolled his eyes and tilted his head to one side as he spoke.

"Teddy, we're not another species y'know. We do the same things as you, eat the same food, drink the same drinks, wear better clothes......And as it happens, there are some bars with male dancers but they're more for women than guys."

Teddy looked as if he had something to say. Something that was on the tip of his tongue. He looked puzzled and Cody had to ask why.

"What you thinking, you look a little confused?"

Teddy pondered for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just wondering if it was any different getting a lap-dance from a guy than a woman. I was trying to imagine what it would be like without the sexy dress and the slut shoes. I'm not sure it'd work, even for a pretty boy like you."

Cody didn't know if he was reading the signals right here. Was Teddy asking because he was genuinely curious if gay guys enjoyed lap-dances or was he fishing for something. He'd never been an easy one to read, hence the reason Cody had never gotten round to telling Teddy how he felt about him, let alone trying to act on it. Sure he'd seen a few girlfriends around but they never lasted long, rarely ever stayed the night and had been few and far between. But that could all be coincidence and a symptom of being on the road all the time.

Cody swallowed hard but as quietly as he could.

"Well I danced for an ex once, he seemed to like it." The blush from earlier was starting to colour his face again and he looked away, entering a staring contest with the carpet that was likely to end in a carpet win.

"So have you got the moves Codes? I've seen you dance before in the clubs, shaking your tailfeather. Can't say it was that erotic but you were sure going for it."

Rummaging in the pocket of his jeans Teddy produced a roll of notes and looked down to flick some off it before counting it under his breath.

"Hey baby, you wanna make twenty bucks the hard way?"

He raised his eyes to meet Teddy's and the spark made him catch his breath. Teddy's face had changed. He had that pouty, sexy smile, his eyes slightly narrowed, a sign that this was turning into more than an idle chat.

Teddy wasn't acutely aware of the desire etched onto his face. All he did know is that the thought of Cody bumping and grinding over him was getting a reaction somewhere he'd not expected and was a helluva lot more appealing than the woman that had tried to get that self same reaction from him earlier in the night. He couldn't manage the words to actually ask Cody outright to dance for him so he chose to use his cheesiest line, hoping that he'd be able to brush it off as a joke if Cody wasn't interested.

Cody could feel his breathing quicken slightly but he had to run with this, this was his chance to see if there was anything between them. He was so caught in the momentum of their interaction that he had lost the instinct to preserve their friendship above all else. Reaching for the remote control he turned the music up a little, an r 'n' b track with a dirty sounding bassline was on screen. He stood, his legs shaking a little but the adrenaline keeping him upright and forthright.

He stared deep into Teddy's eyes and, copying the move he'd seen earlier on, put one hand either side of Teddy's head, nudging the denim clad legs in front of him open and taking a small step to stand between them.

Cody began by dipping his shoulders low and slid his chest along Teddy's, rubbing his face along the side of Teddy's neck until his mouth was level with Teddy's ear.

"I'll give you a preview if you like Teddy, then you can decide if I'm worth the cash."

Cody paused, grateful that he was escaping the eye contact that might tell him this wasn't going to happen. Teddy moved his lips to Cody's earlobe, his soft hair brushing the blushed cheek.

"Cody, I want to see you and feel you all over me, whatever the cost."

The desire in his voice made it low and almost husky, the words barely escaping despite his being so desperate to say them. He slid his hands over Cody's hips and up the inside of his shirt, exploring the taut, tanned skin for the first time.

Planting a chaste kiss on Teddy's cheek Cody started to slowly roll his hips, bringing them close to the now bulging denim but not quite touching it. Using his arms to support his weight he rolled his hips down and then back up, still not making contact but ensuring that the heat of his body could be felt. Teddy parted his legs wider and a moan escaped his lips as the dips got lower and lower and his bulge protruded more and more.

Cody slipped a hand around to the back of Teddy's neck and drew him forward. He slid the other hand down and pulled the hem of the t-shirt up. The soft cotton slid easily over Teddy's toned body, the mere sight of which was almost enough for Cody. Taking a deep breath as he dropped it to the floor he calmed himself and ran his lips from the nape of Teddy's neck all the way to the curve of his shoulder and back. The chest beneath him was now punctuated with two hard nipples and Cody moved just low enough for the fabric of his shirt to make contact, drawing a gasp that he heard close to his ear.

Cody rose and turned around, now facing the opposite wall and his ass almost in Teddy's face. He moved his hips in a figure eight motion and, unbeknownst to Teddy, was working on the belt buckle and fly of his jeans.

In time with the music he slid his hands round to the side of his jeans and began to inch them down. With every circular motion he hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slid them a little lower until they were round the bottom of his hips and the black material of his underwear was clear to see, hugging the defined cleft of his ass and the cut showing the bottom of his small and pert cheeks.

Teddy was almost breathless. This was nothing like the dance he'd earlier which left him feeling uncomfortable and turned off. This time he'd like nothing more than to drag Cody down for a kiss, to run his hands all over those muscles, that ass. He passed his hand over the straining material between his legs, wishing the pressure was coming from Cody's firm body.

Stepping out of the jeans Cody kicked them away and turned back around, carrying on the gyrating and grinding he'd started. Reaching down he ran his fingers from the sides of Teddy's calves up to the sides of his thighs and pressed them together. As soon as Teddy's legs were together Cody slid forward and straddled them. the strain of parting his own legs making the bulge in his underwear more noticeable by the second.

He began to unbutton his shirt slowly, maintaining eye contact throughout. He shrugged it off his shoulders and threw it to the floor. Reaching for Teddy's hand he placed it on his left shoulder and hovered his own hand over it, trying to indicate that it was ok to touch him, just in case Teddy was worried about how this was playing out.

Teddy felt the taught muscle under his fingers and trailed them down to the top of Cody's Armani briefs, the thick black emblem heavy waistband a stark contrast to the skin that it pressed against. He placed both hands on Cody's hips, softly massaging and rubbing his hands up and down at every inch of skin and muscle he could, drinking in the image of Cody's head tilted back and the sound of the gentle sighs and moans that his touch elicited from those beautiful lips.

Moving his thumb over one of the nipples the gasp was sharp and it was obvious that Cody was very sensitive there. Teddy used his hands to pull Cody forward and engage his mouth with the stiff nipple, licking and nibbling just to hear the sounds of desire filling the air.

Cody's hands braced him against the wall, his mind and body delighting in the thrill of the touch that he'd thought about like this so many times before. With every moan he began to twitch and push his hips back and forth, he wanted Teddy badly and right now.

"So, do I make the twenty?"

Teddy lifted his head and squeezed between the head bowed over him and the wall. Meeting those blue eyes he winked and tilted his head slightly and they met for a tentative kiss. Slowly Teddy parted his lips, gradually allowing more and more contact. A loud groan rumbled in the back of his throat as Cody's tongue slipped into the warm recesses of his mouth. Before either of them knew it Teddy had got his hands gripped into the short dark hair at the back of Cody's head, plunging his tongue between the lips in firm contact with his own, searching for the playful and insistent tongue within.

Cody reached down and undid the belt, button and zipper of Teddy's jeans, his hand brushing the hardness through the layers of fabric. Teddy's hands made their way around to grab the beautiful cotton clad ass perched on his thighs and pulled Cody closer until their bulges brushed against one another. Both sets of hips now pressed to meet each other, their frantic kissing almost obscene in itself.

"Teddy....oh God....Teddy, take me........"

Cody's words escaped bit by bit when their lips weren't locked together. He broke the kiss and slid himself from where he had been sat on Teddy's lap, standing with his arm extended and hand palm up, just waiting for Teddy' to take his hand. He didn't have long to wait.

As Teddy stood he was quickly relieved of his jeans and underwear and felt a hot body pressed against him with firm but slim hips that continued to grind with the beat of the new song. He growled with desire, sliding his hands beneath the waistband of Cody's shorts, forcing them down over the swell of his ass and the bulge at the front, lingering a moment to feel the downy skin of Cody's beautiful ass cupped in his hands.

Cody put his hands over Teddy's and guided them round to his hips. The thought crossed his mind to place them on his straining shaft but instead he took a backwards step away and sat back onto the bed. Using his elbows he shuffled up towards the pillows and once he was comfortable beckoned Teddy with his finger, anxious for him to come and join him on the bed.

Despite feeling more than a little exposed and certainly more than a little aroused Teddy got onto all fours on the bed and slowly crept up until he was positioned between the almost dangerously inviting thighs.

The kiss resumed but this time assisted by the sensation of the bodies pressing and twisting together, hands roaming and Cody underneath, lifting his hips to press his hardness into the tender flesh of Teddy's abdomen. He rubbed himself along the defined muscles, enjoying the sensation of the fulsome flesh against him. Catching sight of the trickle of precum leaking from his glistening slit he moaned and wrapped one leg around Teddy, hooking it around and under the curve of the firm ass.

This drew Teddy close enough for him to feel his own erection brushing against the sensitive cleft of the ass of the writhing man beneath him. Teddy closed his eyes and rocked his hips, feeling the swollen head disappearing between the cheeks but not penetrating. He didn't dare to go that far without permission, but God knows he wanted to.

Cody spread his legs a little wider trying to open himself up, the pressure now against his puckered opening bringing the slut in him a little closer to the surface.

"One sec Teddy."

He pecked Teddy's lips and propped himself up on his elbows, reaching into the top drawer of the nightstand and grabbing a bottle.

Teddy heard the lid of the bottle crack open and then felt the slick of barely warm lube washed over his throbbing manhood, the gentle tugging and silky fingers almost finishing him off there. If he hadn't been so determined not to disappoint Cody and forcing himself to think about less arousing things like tax bills and doing his laundry it might well have been over then.

"Codes, I....... you know, I'm not, I've never........fuck.....uuuuhh"

In the seconds between Teddy trying to find words to explain the obvious, that he'd never done this before and wanted to Cody to be sure he wanted to go ahead, Cody had guided the thick cock in his hand towards his entrance and wiggled down to give Teddy a head start on getting inside him.

Teddy simply pushed his hips forward and the head slid inside Cody, the generously distributed lube making it easy. The tightness of the muscles trying to draw more and more of him inside soon made Teddy forget any worries he might have about Cody not really wanting this. Before he knew it he was totally buried inside Cody, his hips thrusting backwards and forwards in time with the panting breaths he was able to manage.

Cody had to admit that it felt amazing. The moment when Teddy had finished his firm push inside had melted him down totally. He locked his legs around Teddy's hips, helping to pull him further inside and wrapped an arm lazily around his lover's neck, making sure that Teddy was looking him directly in the eyes so that the intensity of what they were sharing wasn't lost on either of them. The breathy groans and sounds of pleasure that filled the air were intoxicating and it was clear that this was not going to be an epic session, both men so turned on that they were nearing the edge.

"I.... oh Jesus........ this is amazing, Codes, I'm gonna......... awww dammit Codes......."

Teddy was rambling now, almost incoherent because of the sight beneath him. Cody had reached down and started jerking his own cock, his face contorted into with pleasure and bucking wildly underneath him. Teddy used his strength to slam in harder, the pace increasing as he came closer to his orgasm and his body weight holding Cody down, the acknowledgement of the restraint causing both men to lose control.

Cody came first, a loud throaty moan drowning out the sounds of skin on skin and Teddy's whimpering. His load spilled out all over them both, the contractions making his entire body twitch and convulse.

Teddy leant down to crush Cody's coral pink lips, their pliable tongues clashing together wildly. The sensation of the kiss along with the contracting muscles inside Cody was too much. He tensed from head to toe, his hands and feet digging into the soft white sheets for extra purchase, never wanting the feeling of him being inside Cody to end. The spurts came thick and fast, leaving him feeling hollow and empty at the pit of his stomach as he tried not to buckle at his middle with the ferocity of his orgasm.

Cody reached his hand up and threaded his fingers into the damp hair at the back of Teddy's neck, giving him more gentle kisses now as he collapsed and tried to get the air back into his lungs.

"Teddy, that was amazing...............I mean really, really amazing....."

A smile crossed Teddy's face, complimenting the contentment that was present in his eyes.

"Hell Codes, you were the amazing one for sure. But I've got to be honest........"

Cody's face wrinkled itself into a worried expression, his heart virtually stopping with dread of what was going to come next.

"You should charge more. You were worth at least another ten bucks for sure......"

A wicked laugh filled the room as Cody grabbed a pillow and swatted at Teddy's head with it. Pillow war had been declared between them and the loving, tumbling and laughter carried on and on.

* * *

John and Randy paused during the walk to their room when the silence was interrupted by the sound of laughter and the thud of pillows crashing off bodies, beds and walls coming from inside Cody's room.

Slipping his arm around Randy's shoulders John smiled, squeezed him close and kissed the top of his lover's head and they walked on, safe in the knowledge that something incredible for their friends was just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Hope you made it to the end, hope you liked it. I think this is my best effort so far and I'm in love with my own fic – how sad am I?? Anyway, love it or loathe it, your reads and comments are all appreciated :)


End file.
